Defining Moments
by AlyxJinx712
Summary: After Lucy's boyfriend cheats on her, Nicholas tries to finally reveal his feelings for Lucy. However, after Lucy gets kidnapped and tortured, due to Nicholas' actions, she shuts down. The trauma caused Lucy to forget who she is and who her loved ones truly are, forcing the Drakes to try to let her live a normal life. Please R&R! First fan-fic!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Today one of the infamous Drake boys is going to die. Painfully. I'm going to enjoy this very, very much.

"NICHOLAS CHRISTOPHER DRAKE! YOU'RE DEAD, YOU HEAR ME?" I bellowed, as the noise echoed within the old, Victorian styled house.

"How's that working out for you so far, Lucky?" my arch-nemesis smirked. Damn why do vampires have to be so fast…and in this particular family, cute? Nicholas Drake has been the bane of my existence for the past nine years. For every bad memory I have, Nicky has been in the middle of it. Sadly I have to deal with him on the daily because he's one of my best friend's seven older brothers. Solange and I met at school, in first grade, where we found out our moms had been friends. Ever since we've been inseparable, she's always been my partner in crime when I've had some ideas that were…let's say out there. I considered her my sister and the Drake's my family. Being an only child, with hippie parents always out on missions to save the world, eye roll, I practically lived here all my life.

"Where is it?!" I growled, my thoughts getting tangled in my head. I searched him frantically with my eyes, trying to find my phone on him. Nicholas was a whole head taller than me, with his gray, stormy eyes and dark hair he was yummy. All of Solange's brothers were, which meant they all had egos the size of basketballs.

"Where's what? Your phone?" Nicholas said, faking innocence, "Perhaps you've misplaced it, Lucky, you can search me if you wish?" he suggested. He knew I hated being called by my real name, almost as much as he hated being called Nicky. That was the last straw, so I pulled my hand back and punched his face, sadly I didn't hear the satisfying crunch of his nose.

"Huh, I guess my aim was off this time, pity." I stepped back admiring my work, Helena's training has been really coming in handy. Helena was the most badass, vampire in the world. Funny that she married Liam who is quite the opposite. Where she takes matters into her own hands, Liam prefers peace and treaties. I hoped to be just as awesome and scary in the future.

"God damn it Lucy, that's the third time this month! Jesus, get some professional help will you?" Nicholas complained loudly. I heard a creak behind me where the staircase was, I turned to see Quinn smirking. Two out of the seven annoying brothers is certainly more than I could handle in the morning.

"Ah, Nicholas, why do you continue to put yourself through this type of predicament? Weren't the first two times enough?" he mocked.

"Yes Nicky weren't the first two times enough?" I batted my eyelashes and now I was the one smirking.

"To hell with both of you, here have your god damned phone already." Nicholas disappeared into the kitchen pouting like a child, with his head down and tail between his legs. That'll serve him right for touching my stuff… I tried ignoring the voice that told me I was being harsh.

"Lucy, are you going to Jennifer's party tonight?" Quinn asked, snapping me out of my own thoughts.

"Yeah, why? Don't tell me all of you are going?!" I groaned inwardly. I was hoping to hang out with my boyfriend, Julian, without any distractions or meddling brothers. Julian had asked me out a month ago, and so far it's been fun. With his light hazel eyes and sandy brown hair he made for some serious eye candy. He hasn't even met any of the Drakes, I cringed at the thought of having him and Nick in the same room together,

"Hey look at the bright side! We can carpool!" Quinn said while smiling brightly. And with that I gave up. I left upstairs to sulk and get ready at the same time.

Solange decided to help me get ready in my guest room, in this huge house there were plenty to spare. Most of my stuff was here anyway so whenever my parents come back from wherever they went to this time, I'll end up staying here anyway. It used to sadden me deeply when I was young, but I got over it eventually.

"What's going on in that head of yours Lucy Hamilton?" Solange said while she applied a layer of mascara on my lashes.

"Nothing, just my parents, are you done yet?" I asked impatiently. I have a tendency to have ADHD symptoms sometimes.

"Hey I know they're forgetful sometimes but it won't be like last year. And how many times do I have to tell you not to rush an artist working on a masterpiece?" Solange said softly. Last year on my fifteenth birthday my parents called two days in advance to tell me they were coming to celebrate with me. I got super excited thinking things would be different this time, so I went home for the first time in months just to meet them. I waited, and waited until it was eleven-fifty and my hopes died more with every passing minute. I walked back to the Drakes home, soaked from the pouring rain, glad my tears weren't visible because of the rain. On the bright side they all baked me a cake and we stayed up until three in the morning playing games. They called later that morning saying they were sorry they couldn't make it and that was it. Nobody mentions it anymore because they know I hate the sad looks everyone gives me when my parents are the subject.

Ignoring the first statement, I replied, "I know, I know, I'm just anxious to leave before your brothers have a chance to scare Julian away."

"Understood, they're enough to have every guy running for the hills." Solange said. I remembered the first and only time she brought a boy home to meet her family and cringed. He was lucky to escape with his life.

"Ladies and gentleman, Lucy Hamilton!" she spun the chair around and caught sight of my reflection.

"Wow! Solange, thank you, I can't wait till Julian sees me!" she had a real talent, I almost didn't recognize myself. She framed my light brown eyes with a layer of black eyeliner, mascara and a small strip of gold eye shadow. There was a light layer of bronzer/blush to make my cheekbones stand out and to top it all off a glossy nude lipstick with a hint of pink in it. It went perfectly with my cute, royal blue dress. There wasn't much I could do with my hair in its simple, short bob.

"You look stunning Lucy! Have fun at the party…but not too much fun," Solange winked at me. I was so excited I almost didn't hear the doorbell ring.

"I'm sorry Solange I wish I could help you get ready but-" I said rapidly.

"Oh hush Lucy, I can get ready by myself," she rolled her eyes, "Hurry up, _go already_!" I took her advice and scurried down the stair case. As soon as I reached the bottom, my fears were confirmed.

"So, three vampires walk into a bar-"Quinn started before I intervened. I hate them all sometimes, if only Helena were here, he wouldn't dare say anything for fear of his mother's wrath. Then again none of us would be going out to a party at this hour with her here.

"He doesn't need to hear THAT joke, Quinn!" Apparently he and the rest of the boys took this as an invitation to laugh hysterically. I gave Julian an apologetic look and he shrugged uncomfortably.

"Wow. Lucy, you look great, should we head out or uh?" Julian asked nervously, meanwhile Nicholas glared at him. Without a glance back I grabbed Julian by the hand and left the house.

"I'm sorry, they can be a little protective and extremely annoying sometimes." I apologized awkwardly.

"Hey no worries, forget about it, let's just have some fun tonight, yes?" he asked smiling and gave me a peck on the cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Nicholas POV

As soon as the doorbell rang I couldn't help but drop what I was doing to venture into the living room. I knew Lucy had a boyfriend from whispered conversations I'd "overheard" between her and Solange, but I what I didn't expect was the jealousy that came with it. I knew I had a crush on Lucy since I went through the blood change because I got through the pain by just thinking about her smile and the look on her face that she only gives me. I kept thinking the pain would be worthwhile if I could just have one more second with her. After years and years of arguments, fights and screaming, I finally realized what she meant to me. My brothers tease me endlessly but thank goodness she hasn't caught on yet. I don't know what I'd do if Lucy found out about my crush, or God if she didn't return my feelings.

"He doesn't need to hear THAT joke, Quinn!" her voice bringing me out of my trance. As my brothers cracked up, I looked at her so-called boyfriend, and glared at him. Huh, l never thought l was the jealous type but there wasn't another explanation for this pang in my gut. As fast as he came she grabbed him by the arm and with her head up high, she was gone in a blink of an eye.

An hour later, Logan, Quinn, Conner, Duncan, Solange, and I took the jeep to the party, which was a half hour drive.

"Can you be any slower Conner?" I said harshly. I was very curious as to what was going on at this party, so I was a wound up a little too tightly.

"There's this thing in the modern world, Nick, it's called a speed limit. Jeez, I know you're eager to see Lucy, seeing as how it's been an hour since you've breathed the same air, but don't take it out on us." he replied rolling his eyes.

"A word of advice little brother, when a girl breaks your nose repeatedly, it translates as no I don't want to go out with you." Duncan said trying to be serious.

"Hey since it's taken so long for you to muster up any courage to ask her out, why don't I go out with Lucy? She's everything I want in a girl, cute, sarcastic, and has a mean right hook." Logan teased. My head snapped up and I almost growled at him for even mentioning he do such a thing. While they all laughed at my expense we neared Jennifer King's house. The party was located on the edge of Violet Hill, on a huge property. The actual party was inside a large house that looked as if it came out of an interior décor magazine, the only thing it needed was a white picket fence. As soon as we parked l went in search for Lucy. I saw my brothers' head straight towards a group of girls and drinks. Solange saw a few friends from school and went in their direction. It was hard to locate Lucy, the scent of beer among other stuff made it hard for me to find her, so I continued to check every part of the house. After searching the first floor, I still hadn't seen a glimpse of Lucy anywhere, and the only place left unchecked was the second floor of the house. I prayed she wasn't up there, from either personal experience or movies, EVERYONE knows what goes on upstairs at a party. Drugs or sex. I didn't know which would be worse but if they had sex I would kill the bastard, despite whatever Lucy thought of it. Actually, I think I'd kill him regardless of what they were doing, which was probably the only thing to look forward to in this whole situation.

After the torturous climb up the stairs, I began opening doors. Door number one held a group of tipsy teens playing strip…hide and go seek? That's new. Door number two was clouded in smoke and after making sure Lucy wasn't there I bolted closing that door. I crept up to the last bedroom when I heard a soft moan. It was Julian. My vision went red as I burst through the door, the asshole was making out with a blonde, her legs wrapped around him and her back was against the wall. Wait a minute, the girl is a blonde so it can't be my Lucy! I couldn't let her see this, no matter happy it'd make me to see her dump him on the spot.

"Nick! Have you seen Julian?!" Lucy yelled across the hallway at me. This was just my luck, I thought as I shut the door quickly. She eyed my movement suspiciously, "What's behind that door Nicky?"

"Nothing." I mumbled. I shoved my hands in my pockets and I hoped I didn't look as guilty as I felt.

"Nicholas…" she warned, "you should either get out of the way, or you can take your chances and try to keep me out." I gulped. When she raised her fist I got out of the way immediately. She grabbed the brass handle and slowly opened the door. In the small amount of time I was gone, the couple had progressed quickly and were now tangled in the sheets. Lucy's eyes filled with angry tears and she ran away. I wish I could say that I didn't stop her because I was trying to give her space but truly I was terrified of her. I have only seen her cry once, last year, when her parents stood her up on her birthday and I wasn't sure how she'd react now. I scolded myself and chased her shadow, down the stairs and out of the house. I could maul Julian later, I thought as I saw Lucy, with her head resting on her knees, hidden under a large willow tree.

Lucy POV

I couldn't get that image out of my head. Julian is a lying, cheating, butt-faced loser. And a walking dead man after I get through with him. I hated the fact that I was crying and I wanted to leave and never look back. Not only did he cheat on me but he did it with Jennifer who was my supposed friend. No wonder she was so eager to invite me to the party, because then He Who Shall Not Be Named would show up and she'd get her claws on him. Right before I went upstairs I knew something was wrong when he got a little too touchy, and a little too drunk. As soon as he disappeared I tried finding Solange so we could go home, watch a movie, and eat chocolate. Then I saw Nicholas go from the angriest face I'd ever seen, to his reserved self as he saw me and closed the door quickly. More tears came as I thought about it, and I wanted nothing more than to go home. My vision was blurry and my eyelids were heavy, so I sat under a tree whose long branches held vine-like leaves that caressed the floor. Suddenly a body plopped right down next to me and sighed.

"Do you remember that time when we were kids and I shoved chocolate cake in your face?" Nicholas asked me. Well, that was unexpected. I tried to remember the events of that day. It was my eleventh birthday and having an obsession with sugar I had a fudge brownie cake with chocolate frosting, which Nicholas and Liam baked. My parents were coming to celebrate so I wore my favorite Cinderella-like dress to impress them with, when all the sudden twelve-year-old Nick shoved cake in my face and some fell on my dress.

"Yeah," I laughed thinking about what happened afterword, "then I beat the crap out of you and ran upstairs, into your room, got your favorite batman cape and smeared cake all over that too." I looked up at Nicholas and smiled thinking about all the crazy stuff we put each other through every day.

"I don't think I told you why I did it, did I? I spent that whole week trying to decide what to get you but I had no idea, so I told my Dad and he helped me bake you a cake. I also tried to tell you that it was a gift and that you should try a piece, but you continued to ignore me so I fed a piece of it to you." He confessed more to himself than to me.

"Fed it to me?! Hell, you practically shoved it down my throat!" I accused. The sky began to turn black and the wind turned bitter with the cold. I shivered and scooted closer to Nicholas' warmth. He noticed I was only wearing a dress and took off his jacket and used it to cover us both as a blanket.

Continuing with our banter he said, "I just wanted you to try a piece of the delicious cake that I spent all morning on to bake." I suddenly remembered how much he implied I tried a slice of the cake that (and he made sure to always say) _he_ made.

"Nicholas I never thought of it like that, I am really, really sorry for my eleven-year-old self. And I'll make sure to buy you a new batman cape." I had suddenly grown interest in a lovely rock on the ground.

"Don't beat yourself up about it…if you really wanted to make it up to me, you'd join me for breakfast tomorrow morning at IHOP?" he offered. I saw he had also found his own lovely rock to admire.

"You know I can't refuse a platter of fluffy pancakes! Ohhhh can I get chocolate pancakes?! Or, holy crap, chocolate _fudge_ pancakes?!" I ranted, excited about tomorrow. Nicholas took one look at me and started laughing uncontrollably, he even fell on his side, which caused even more fits of laughter. I glanced in his direction and smiled looking at him in wonder. My arch nemesis just helped me forget the last, worst five minutes of my life and actually made me look forward to waking up tomorrow.

"Nicholas? Thanks for everything." I said shyly. He looked at me and his gaze softened greatly.

"Anytime Lucky." he said and then changing the subject, "Don't you think it's a bit odd having a full conversation without a single argument or any yelling? I think this might be the first time."

"Nuh-uh." I said with a wicked smile. He gave me an exasperated look and shook his head at me.

"Don't start one now Lucy! We were finally having a heart felt moment, which is a first, and you're going to ruin it!" he groaned. Now it was my turn to laugh at him. By the time we stopped laughing at each other I rested my head on his shoulder for a few seconds, and in this moment the rest of the Drake's decided to show up.

"Nick? And a girl?" Logan guffawed, then he started choking.

"Is that _Lucy_?! Conner, Logan, you better pay up, seems like I'm going to be forty bucks richer." Quinn gaped at the both of us. He saw how close we were, and waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Nick and I immediately moved away from each other and looked at them nervously.

"Jesus, Logan, choke over there. Lemme see!" Conner complained. Solange was openly staring with her chin on the floor. She quickly recuperated and hit each of them upside the head.

"Can we get home now? Mom said she'd be home tomorrow and you boys need to clean up, plus buy the exact replica of the lamp you broke." She winked at me as the boys' attitude grew serious at the mention of Helena. I loved my best friend at that moment and then we all went home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nicholas POV

I couldn't help but be in the greatest mood that next morning. I had finally grew a pair and asked Lucy out on a date. Well it's not really a date, date because I'm sure she doesn't think of it as that but it's a step forward. I figured the best way to court Lucy was through food but most of all chocolate. I smiled to myself thinking about her crazy rant yesterday.

"Why are you so damn chipper this morning?" Marcus said, his eyebrow raised. Crap was it really that obvious?

"Good morning to you too. Can't I just love my big brother?" I said while trying to hug him with all my might.

"Yeah…this is strange and I regret asking. Anyway, can i I use your car? Mine has an empty tank." Marcus said. This is going to ruin my plans for me and Lucy.

"Why do you need it? I was planning on going out in an hour." I said trying not to reveal my plans.

"Well Mom, Dad and Sebastian need a ride home since they trashed their car in a Hel-Blar attack." he said nonchalantly "Of course Mom thought it'd be entertaining to run over a group of them."

Well this was just my luck. It's not like I could say no; Mom would kill me. I grabbed my keys off the counter and tossed them at Marcus. Not missing a beat he caught them mid-air, grumbled a thanks, and left. How did my day go from great to horrid so fast? I thought of yesterday and an idea came to me. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad.

Lucy POV

"That cheating son of a-" Solange started. I had slept over two doors down into Sol's room to tell her everything that had happened yesterday. After an hour of her interrogation, I also told her what occurred with a certain brother of hers, even though I was about confused as she was.

"Hey at least we'd only been dating a month rather than it happening later on." I said trying to calm her down.

"I don't care Lucy, nobody should treat you like that. Wait until any of my brothers' find out what that ungrateful pig did to you." she warned.

"Sol please don't! I don't want anyone's pity, including yours, I'm fine." I begged. I didn't like Julian either but I didn't want anyone in a body bag, which is what will happen if the they all got involved.

"Fine. I'll call off the cavalry but if you ever change your mind, say the word and…you know." she implied. Solange was usually most calm and the least violent in her family so this conversation astounded me.

"Wow. It seems I've been rubbing off on you, young grasshopper, that was violent…I'm so proud!" I joked. I glanced at the clock on the wall and gasped. I needed to start getting ready. After what seemed like hours of Solange's teasing about Nick and Lucy sitting in a tree, I left her room. I went to my room showered in ten minutes, changed into a yellow sundress, and was heading towards the garage when something stopped me. What was that smell? My mouth began to water and I floated to the kitchen. Chocolate. The sight before me caused me to stop in my tracks. Nicholas was in the kitchen making enough chocolate pancakes to feed an army and was wearing an apron with a smiley face on it; it even included fangs. I collapsed into a chair and marveled at him. Since when did Nicky cook?

"You can stop drooling and help by fixing up the table, you know." Nicholas said without even looking at me. I disliked that smug tone in his voice but did as he asked and started gathering plates and utensils.

"So I'm guessing we're staying in this morning?" I asked, curious to what brought _that_ on so early in the day.

"Well, you guessed correctly. Marcus took my car to go pick up Mom, Dad and Sebastian, who are going to be here late in the afternoon, so I figured I'd give you the next best thing by making you and everyone else breakfast." he explained.

"Oh dear Nicholas! How so very kind and generous of you! Is there anything at all I can do to repay this wonderful deed of yours?" I said batting my lashes and in my best southern belle accent. I even stood up and added a little curtsy.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, you can try some of MY delicious, home-made, chocolate-fudge pancakes." he said in his version of a British accent. Which sucked, by the way. I laughed at him meanwhile he prepared a plate of pancakes. He grabbed a fork, cut a piece of a pancake, looked me straight in the eye, lifted my chin closer to his and slowly fed it to me. It would have been the sexiest thing if Logan hadn't walked in two seconds later.

"Morning Lucy. Nick, what's with your face?" he asked. Then his eyes looked back at me, then again towards Nicholas. "Oh._ Oh._ Well then. I guess that's my cue to get the hell out. Wait a minute, I take it back, are those pancakes?" Nicholas shot daggers at him and then rolled his eyes at Logan's mindless chatter. Soon the rest of the pests, followed by Solange, came crawling into the kitchen for breakfast. I loved the feeling of having a huge family, no matter how annoying they can be at times, it filled the void of my parents. Watching Quinn fling food at his brothers and Solange scolding them for acting like pigs, made me smile and grateful for their company. Nicholas saw my dopey smile and lifted his eyebrow, so I stuck my tongue out at him. The family moment was ruined when the lights began to go on and off, as if they were panicked. The silent alarm. Conner got up and looked outside the living room window.

"Hel-Blar. Let's go, there aren't too many. Nicholas you stay here with Solange and Lucy." he ordered. The boys all went from joking to protective in less than an instant. As soon as Solange's creepy stalker, Montmartre, was dead they could all rest easy. There was an ancient prophecy that foretold a girl would be born, not made, into the Drake family and become queen blah blah blah. Solange was said girl to be born in a trillion years, so she happened to have multiple vampires courting her and giving her unwanted gifts and attention. Montmartre just so happened to have created the Hel-Blar as his personal slaves, which he sent to give gifts and maim a few of us in the process.

As everyone sprang into action, Logan went into the forbidden (well at least to me) weaponry room and took out stakes, a crossbow, and other pointy stuff (hence the forbidden to me part).

"Can I get a crossbow?!" I asked him. Everyone stopped and glared at me. "Is that a no, then?" They all continued to stare and I tried to look not so me-like.

"Not just no, but _hell_ no. Did you forget what happened with Marcus last time? None of us want a gaping hole in our chests." Logan retorted. They all shuddered simultaneously. Nobody's ever going to let me forget that one, but it was worth a shot. Once again everyone got moving. Logan threw a few stakes at Conner and Duncan. Quinn took the crossbow smugly, and winked at me. They headed outside while Nick and Solange stayed with me. We could hear the fight outside, along with Quinn and Logan arguing over who got to kill this or kill that. Ugh, boys. Somewhere in the house, a window shattered, it was so close we heard the glass fall, and then the crunch as someone stepped into the house.

"Shit!" Nicholas cursed. He grabbed Solange and I by the arm, then continued moving us inside the weaponry, shoved the deadbolt in place and we waited. Inside, the room was lit by a chandelier that held multiple candles, which casted shadows on the walls. Almost all the wooden walls held different weapons on it, all ranging from stakes to samurai swords. Surely Helena chose all the weapons because there were plenty torturing devices in the room. The only remotely normal thing in the room was an ordinary bookcase, which stood out immensely. Nick lifted a finger to his mouth to point out the obvious.

_THUD. _

_THUD._

_THUD. _

We all flinched when the sound of a body meeting the heavy door came again and again. Despite the look Nicholas gave me, I grabbed an axe and smiled a Cheshire grin. He shook his head, took the axe, and gave me a wimpy stake. Solange armed herself with a crossbow (no fair) and stood in front of me facing the door. I gave her a _no way_ look and moved beside of her instead of behind.

_TH-THUD. TH-THUD._

Great. Now there were multiple bodies throwing themselves at the door. How the hell are we going to get out of this now?

"Don't worry, Mom made sure these doors were strong enough to sustain a ridiculous amount of pressure. There's an entrance to the tunnels somewhere in here, help me find it." Nicholas ordered in a hushed tone. We all looked around trying to find loose floorboards or hidden levers, when a thought came to me. The bookcase. I walked to the corner of the room and started pulling out books hoping one would cause a hidden door or staircase to reveal itself.

Nicholas looked at me and scowled, "Lucy, this isn't some comic book-" He was interrupted by the soft click coming from behind the bookshelves.

"Help me move the bookcase, Mr. Know-it-all." I said with a smirk. As soon as it was out of the way, there was a cool breeze rising from the missing part of the wall. A tunnel appeared, lit by torches on the walls and a few cobwebs splattered here and there. As we all entered, leading was yours truly, followed by Sol, with Nick holding up the rear as he put the case back in place.

"Mom always said that the tunnels all led to the openings in the woods surrounding the house." Solange said. Even though I couldn't see her, I could hear the worry for her brothers in her voice.

"We have to get out there. Who knows how the others are doing, they could've been ambushed." Nicholas said voicing our worries. We continued onwards at the fastest pace the tunnel allowed, since the walls were so close together, we were forced to continue in a single file. We walked for a few minutes without a change in scenery and I felt we were making no progress, when the tunnel opened up into a small cave-like room. And by room, I mean it was big enough to fit all three of us, if we stood closely. At least I learned something new today: it turns out I'm claustrophobic. The walls were made of rock and the roof was about four feet taller than Nicholas, but it had light shining through a small opening, the size of a large doggy door.

"Sol, you're going to have to stand on my shoulders and try to go through the opening. Once you're up there, I'll lift Lucy up into it so you can help her." Nicholas suggested.

"How are you going to get up?" I asked. He looked at me as if I bumped my head. Oh, right. He was a vampire, so of course he could levitate or use some other cool method to get up, like jump. He lifted Solange up as if she weighed no more than a backpack and then it was my turn. Nick kneeled down on one knee, I put my foot on his shoulder and tried to stand. As soon as I was balanced, he stood up slowly and lifted me up the small doorway to the outside world where Solange waited to help me up. After that whole ordeal was over and done with, Nicholas seemed to easily lift himself out of the opening. From the outside it was nearly undetectable because of the size, so unless a person got their foot caught, it was invisible to the naked eye.

"The house should be this way, it'll take a while to get there but who knows how many Hel-Blar are in the house, or in the forest surrounding it. With that being said, we should move quickly but quietly." Nicholas said. I wonder where this side of him came from, the hot, commanding side, that is. Today I saw multiple sides of Nicholas Drake but my favorite was the one who makes chocolate pancakes and feeds-

"Lucky? What the hell? Snap out of it, you've been daydreaming for a while now. Did you even hear a word I just said?!" And then there was the side of him that made me extremely annoyed. I stomped on his foot and proceeded to walk with Solange towards the house. As it came into our line of sight we saw, Quinn and Conner side by side, taking on about six vampires by themselves, and by the looks of it they were losing. Inside there was more commotion which meant Logan and Duncan were most likely fighting for their lives as well. Nicholas appeared to be distraught. He looked back and forth as if he were deciding on whether or not to go help his brothers, or stay and protect his baby sister. Solange decided to take matters into her own hands instead. She bolted forward as soon as it looked like the twins' were losing their upper hand.

"Solange, no!" Nick yelled after her. While she ran towards them, Nick grabbed hold of me, looked me in the eye, and said "Don't go anywhere Lucy, I mean it." Then he left to get Sol out of harm's way. As soon as the Hel-Blar caught a whiff of her scent they stopped paying attention to Quinn and Conner, big mistake on their part, and focused on Sol. As they began to advance on her, Conner shoved a stake in in one's back, turning it to ash, and Quinn managed to shoot an arrow straight into another. That left four, who paid no attention to either of her brothers. Solange threw a stake, but it caught one of the Hel-Blar's shoulder instead of its heart and continued to pursue her. By this time Logan and Duncan came outside bloodied and bruised, but otherwise unharmed, to try and help. I hated having to wait and hope for a positive outcome, but if I tried to help, I'd only be a distraction to them all. Nicholas positioned himself in front of Solange, which made him their target as they continued with caution. Predator's hunting their prey. He didn't have any weapons on him until Sol threw a stake, which he caught and killed another, barely avoiding a claw to the face. If any of them got bitten or even scratched…they'd be turned into one of them. One down, three to go. Nicholas, Logan, Duncan, Quinn and Conner finished the last remaining Hel-Blar with ease. As soon as Nicholas, flushed from adrenaline, looked back towards me, I saw his face visibly pale.

"_LUCYYYY!"_ he yelled. Then the world went black as I suffered a blow to the head, and felt a pair of hands carry me into the unknown.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Nicholas POV

"Solange, no!" I yelled as my little sister ran towards the very people who wanted to take her to Montmarte. I looked back at Lucy and decided she'd be fine as long as she stayed where she was, hidden among the trees.

"Don't go anywhere Lucy, I mean it." I tried saying it orderly as I grabbed her by the waist, but knowing Lucy she'd probably ignore me anyway. I hesitated for just a second, looking into those soft, brown eyes. If something bad were to happen to her…no, the Hel-Blar were far enough away, they wouldn't be fast enough to get their filthy hands on her. I ran straight into the mayhem, right in front of Solange, positioning myself into a crouch. A claw nearly met my face but I ducked in time to avoid it, and rose in time to catch a stake, courtesy of Solange. I turned one into ash at the same time Duncan did, and then I heard an arrow whistle right next to my head. I turned and glared at Quinn, who was smiling sheepishly, as the arrow hit its target behind me. God, he was worse than Lucy. At least she has good aiming skills. Speaking of which, I turned my head and my heart dropped into my stomach.

"_LUCYYYY!" _I yelled as a group of vampires, not Hel-Blar, hit Lucy so hard, I felt it from here. They gathered her and were gone in a blink of an eye. I ran after them as fast as I could manage, the trees and my background blurred. I couldn't tell if the others followed but frankly, I didn't care because there was only one thought in my mind.

_Lucy, I'm so sorry, it was my fault. Lucy. I'm sorry I left you, unprotected. Lucy! Come back. LucyLucyLucyLucyLucy. _

My thoughts didn't help. The figures in front of me grew even faster, until one realized I was gaining on them. Sadly, I was only focused on the man carrying my Lucy that I didn't notice him in time to defend myself. The force behind his punch was so great I fell to the floor and as my surroundings faded, I could only think one thing: _Lucy._

Nicholas POV

"_Nicholas? Nicholas, please wake up! Help me, I'm scared and I need you!" _The strange voice brought me up to the surface. My first thought was: what a pretty sound. My second thought was: Am I dead? Wait a minute. I know that voice. It was the same one that I heard during my blood change. Lucy.

"Lucy, is that you? What's wrong?" I said, hoping for a response.

"_Nicholas? You- you can hear me?!" _the voice said in disbelief. _"Nicholas, I don't know where I am…and I- I'm scared."_

"Don't worry Luce, I'll find you. I promise." I said, trying to hold on to her voice, "If it kills me, I will find you."

And then she slipped out of my mind. The memories came to me in a disorienting blur, and I bolted up into a sitting position. The first things I saw were five pairs of worried eyes, peering down at me.

"Oh thank goodness." I heard Solange sigh, as she fell into a chair and sobbed. I didn't pay attention to her though, because my eyes were busy searching for the one person who wasn't there. Did I imagine her panic stricken voice? It doesn't matter if I did or not, I was going to get her back and bring her home.

"We have to get her back. Now." I said, determined, while four of my brothers just stared. I grabbed a duffel bag and began packing weapons while my eyes blurred from the tears. _This is my fault, I left her there, alone. _I thought. Then, I looked around and everyone remained where they were. I was confused. Why the hell weren't we all springing into action?

"Nicholas. _Think_ for a second. This wasn't some random action; it was planned. If we go into this without a strategy-" Logan started, as he put a hand on my shoulder.

I pushed him off of me and yelled, "Bullshit! Lucy's out there right now, all alone. She's helpless and scared and _alone_! I'm not going to waste a second more, it's my fault she's gone! And I'll go with or without your help."

"Nicholas! Where the hell are you even planning on going to? We don't know who the hell took her or why! We have to plan this out. Your right, Lucy is counting on us to save her, so we have to do it right." Quinn said, making perfect sense. I slumped back down onto the couch I was lying on.

"You are wrong about one thing. It wasn't your fault, it was mine. If I wasn't so eager to run into the fight, you wouldn't have had to leave her. She would still be here, safe." Solange cried. I looked into my sister's troubled eyes and my emotions flooded my mind.

"Stop blaming yourselves, it isn't going to help getting Lucy back." Conner chimed in, "What exactly do we know?"

"Well, if anything the Hel-Blar were obviously a distraction. And they only answer to one person. Montmarte." Duncan concluded.

"But why Lucy? Why would they take her? She's only human." I said. Nothing was making sense right now.

"I'm sure everyone who took a glimpse of me and Lucy, would know we're best friends. Maybe they took her to get to me?" Solange included. That made more sense. Montmarte wanted Solange so he took Lucy to use as leverage. The others came to this conclusion at the same time I did.

"Now we know who and why, but where do we go from here?" I asked. I realized they were right. I was in over my head earlier.

"We go find Lucy, and bring her back home." Solange said with a smile, as she looked up at me. I smiled back. _I'm coming for you Lucy._

Lucy POV

Ouch. My head hurts. Not the kind of pain that you can take an Advil for, but the kind that makes you want to fall into a coma. My temple ached and there was a huge throbbing that was driving me insane. The last thing I could recall was Nicholas with a horrified look on his face, and then the mangled sound that came out of him. And then I got hit upside the head and passed out. Which equals bad news for me. Sigh.

"Do you think she'll awaken soon?" A rough voice asked. My senses came alive as I heard a pair of footsteps coming.

"Is it of great importance that she wakes of her own accord? We could simply inflict pain on the poor girl and she'd awaken in an instant. Why in the world would he want with such an insignificant creature? Nonetheless, restrain her to the chair and tape her mouth shut. " A female this time.

"Can I skip the tape, I like it when they scream." The first voice asked. I broke into a cold sweat at the talk of their plans. They spoke as if they were talking about a tea party. Then I felt ropes against one of my wrists, restraining me to the armrest of a chair. I bolted up and instinctively connected my knee to someone's groin. The body fell to the floor and groaned. I took the chance to run into the opposite direction, but my equilibrium was off, my limbs too heavy, and I fell to the floor.

There was a cold laughter as the female spoke, "Oh my, we have a live one, Mateo. Do you have the strength to come and seat yourself or shall I have Mateo drag you by the hair?"

"Go to hell." I spat out. My throat burned and my voice was weak. That probably wasn't the smartest thing to say, because she was true to her word. She nodded in Mateo's direction and he came over, grabbed a fistful of my hair, and then dragged me back into the chair. Tears decorated the corners of my eyes, as the pain grew to impossible heights.

"Now, now, don't cry. We only want to help you, help us. My name is Cassandria and you've already met Mateo. Just answer our questions and you won't suffer. Much." She said in a sickly, sweet tone. Her voice matched her appearance. She was small and child-like, and her blonde hair framed her heart-shaped face in tight curls. She was wearing huge heels, probably to make up for her height, and a small blue sundress similar to mine. She would look like an innocent cherub if it weren't for her eyes, which were green and made of glass. I looked over at Mateo, who was huge. He towered over the Ice Queen, and his arms were wrapped in pure muscle. Both were vampires, so I wasn't escaping anytime soon. I could only wait and hope the Drakes came for me.

"Now, moving on to the first question, what is your age?" Cassandria asked. I looked at her and decided I had no choice but comply. If I lied, my heartbeat would tell her I wasn't telling the truth, and I don't think I could take any more pain.

"Fifteen and nine-months." I replied dryly.

"When did the Drake's first realize of your abilities? And since then, how long have you been in their possession?"

"What abilities? And never, I am not an object. The Drakes are my family and I'm under their care." She looked surprised at my first answer and scoffed at the second. She moved on leaving me confused. Cassandria seemed genuinely caught off guard that I didn't know of these so-called 'abilities'.

"Have you ever been fed upon, by one of my kind, child?" she asked. I wanted to spit in her face. I hated when people thought they could talk down on someone just because they could.

"Well there was that one time at band camp…" I couldn't help it. Cassandria's face contorted in an angry expression.

"Don't toy with me, child," she warned. "You are vermin to me, and I won't hesitate to break a few of your bones to get the answers I need. In fact, why don't I have Mateo…convince you to be more submissive and I can come back in a few minutes." What have I gotten myself into now? Mateo slowly smiled and winked at me. I'm going to be sick. I heard the click of Cassandria's heels as she walked away.

I looked at my surroundings for the first time. I was in a huge room with marble floors and wooden walls. It looked posh and well kept, except there was no windows or furniture besides the wooden chair I was in. The door Cassandria used as an exit looked normal except for the numbered key-pad and no handle. It looked escape proof. I wondered if there were others before me, the room definitely looked as if it could hold several prisoners. My attention was suddenly brought back to Mateo, as he sauntered over and his fingers grazed my cheek.

"What pretty skin and lips you have." He said slowly, "Mm and your blood is exquisite. O negative. My favorite. How did the Drakes resist for such a long period of time?" I flinched and he laughed.

"I would drain you dry if I could, but my liege needs you alive. What an inconvenience." He said. Now his fingers were caressing my neck and jaw.

"The real inconvenience is that I don't have a stake with me at the moment, because if I did, I'd shove it straight up your ass." I said sharply. And then his fingers found my lips and I bit him.

"I like them feisty." He brought his mouth to my neck and I shivered in disgust. "Now it's my turn." Then he bit down. I had just started to feel drowsy from blood loss when Mateo suddenly pushed me away.

"What the hell?" he sputtered. He began to choke, and fell to his knees grabbing his throat. I watched as he retched and spewed out my blood from his lips in a stream of scarlet. As soon as it had started, he turned to ash and once again I slipped into the darkness.

When I woke up I was back in the Drake's home. The house was empty. I checked everywhere, my room was left untouched, my bed was undone and the pile of clothes on the floor were where I last left them. I ventured into the kitchen and had the same results. There were plates of pancakes, gone cold from neglect.

"_Was it all just a sick dream?"_ I thought to myself. Just then the door opened revealing, Sol, Quinn, Logan, and an unconscious Nicholas, carried by Conner and Duncan. They rested Nicholas on the couch and continued to talk amongst themselves. No one seemed to notice me, as much as I got in their faces and yelled they couldn't see me. Holy crap, I must be dead. I stopped next to Nicholas and watched him sleep. I felt a pang in my stomach. I will never see any of them again. Nicholas would never poke fun at me again. We won't ever argue again and he won't ever take me to IHOP. The living room disappeared and it was just me and Nicholas surrounded by black.

_"Nicholas? Nicholas, please wake up! Help me, I'm scared and I need you!"_ I pleaded to his sleeping self.

"_Lucy, is that you? What's wrong?"_ I heard his voice in my head. What the hell? I was looking at him and his lips hadn't moved.

"_Nicholas? You- you can hear me?!" _I said in disbelief. _"Nicholas, I don't know where I am…and I- I'm scared." _I hoped he could truly hear me.

"_Don't worry Luce, I'll find you. I promise." _He promised, confirming my hopes. _"If it kills me, I will find you." _I held onto his words, even when I slipped away once again. I woke up once again to the concrete room. And then I saw Cassandria, examining her henchman's ashes.

I have a lack of self-restraint and no preservation skills because then I said, "I've only been bitten once and he didn't fare well." I nodded towards the pile of dust, "Don't mess with me, princess, or you'll end up like your friend." Cassandria's angelic face once again contorted in anger as she backhanded me so hard, I saw stars. This time she had brought a syringe and injected it into my arm. The contents must've been strong, because I was asleep in under two seconds. I welcomed the abyss that followed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Quinn POV

Turns out finding Montmarte wasn't as easy as we thought it would be. Every time we had ever come into contact with him, he came to us. Or Solange more likely.

"Has anyone thought to call Mom and tell her anything?" I said. We all stared blankly at each other. "I didn't think so." I muttered as none of them got up to do so. I guess that leaves me. Mom and Dad had left to renew the treaty with the Helios Ra and I wished more than anything that they would've come before Lucy was taken. I called my mother (who was on speed dial) and waited for her to answer.

"Hello?" she answered. I hated that I was going to ruin this moment for her. Everything was still okay in her world and I was going to shatter it to pieces.

"Mom. Something's happened." I said quietly.

"Oh lord, what is it this time, Quinn?" She sounded frustrated. "Your father and I have told you boys repeatedly that running out of Lucky Charms isn't a crisis-"

"_Mom! _It's Lucy." I choked out. "She's gone…they took her."

Silence.

"We're coming home. Don't move until we get there. How is Nicholas?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"Well considering the circumstance, not so well. But he's managing. We all are." I replied.

"Okay, hang in there. We'll get her back. I promise." She said. Her voice was determined and growing strength by the word.

"Bye, Mom. Hurry, though, I don't know how much longer I can hold down the fort." I said.

"Tell everyone I said I love them and I will be there soon. Goodbye, son." I could only hope they had a plan, because right now we sure as hell didn't. I walked back into the living room. Logan was sitting on the couch looking bewildered. Solange went into the kitchen to make hot chocolate but she didn't fool anyone; we could all hear her smuggled sniffles. Nicholas was pacing in an endless circle, clenched fists, and his eyes were stricken with guilt.

"Where are Duncan and Conner?" I asked.

"Outside, making sure there aren't any more Hel-Blar in the area and trying to find anything Lucy's captors might've left behind." Logan said.

"Mom's on her way here, she said not to do anything rash. Oh and she said she loves you guys, but I'm still the favorite." I said glumly. Solange came into the room, eyes still red and raw, but she looked determined.

"If they had taken me, and she were in my place, Lucy would never sit around and wait to go save me. She would immediately go out and try anything, no matter how stupid, to get me back. She'd do it for all of us." Solange said softly.

"What are you saying Sol?" I asked her. Honestly, I didn't want to know but I had to ask.

"She's saying that we know who took her, so why are we still here?" Nick said as he came to a sudden halt.

"I'm sorry, but do you know where Montmarte is? We have no clue where the bastard is or where he's keeping Lucy. Our best bet is to wait for Mom." I tried to reason with them.

"What can Mom do that we can't?" Logan asked. Great, three against one. Now I was the voice of reason. I just now realized how horribly our family functions without Lucy, if it had come down to ME making sense and obeying my mother. This brought me to my senses.

"Alright, I'm in!" I chirped. "Now, what would Lucy do?" I asked no one in particular. We all stopped to think and no one said a word. Yup, I was right. Pigs are flying and hell is one huge, freaking icicle right now, if we were seriously considering to find a plan by imagining what _Lucy_, of all people would do.

"I can't believe I didn't think of this before! Someone grab the Yellow Pages, maybe he's listed!" Solange squealed as we stared at her.

"Someone check her temperature, she's a little…you know." Logan said while making a circular motion towards his head.

"I'll bet you both twenty bucks he's listed." Solange said confidently. I looked at her and felt bad for cheating her but hey, it was easy money. While Nicholas grabbed the heavy book, Duncan and Conner walked in, a new layer of dust clinging to their coats.

"There were two more Hel-Blar in the woods and no sign of Lucy anywhere. These people covered their tracks well." Conner said quietly.

"Nick, this is no time for reading. Your girlfriend is still missing." Duncan said commenting on the noise of flipping pages.

"I can't believe it." Nicholas gasped and then his face broke into a huge smile. "Well boys, looks like you both owe Solange twenty dollars and an apology. He's in here alright, address and all."

"I'm not paying 'till I see proof!" Logan said. As soon as I saw the defeated look on his face, I pulled out my wallet, and handed the money to Sol. Then Nick decided to tackle Solange in a bear hug as he kissed her cheek repeatedly.

"Finally!" he said to himself. "This time we really are bringing you back home Luce." Funny, how everything comes together in the end. I took a glance at Montmarte's name (no first name sadly, I was hoping for something embarrassing like Teddy or Bernard.) when his address caught me off guard. 666 Devlin Drive. How appropriate.

Lucy POV

I woke up from my much needed dreamless sleep, only to fall back into a nightmare. I awoke with a groan and tried to open my eyes, but there was a blinding light burning into my retina. It made my headache reappear in an instant and I felt my body finally catch up with my mind. My face throbbed from its beating, my neck stung from Mateo's not-so-gentle bite, and my stomach roared with hunger. I have to find a way out of here, or be killed. I tried thinking of all the events leading up to this, why am I here? Cassandria seemed to want to gain knowledge that she believed I had. And what was that all about? What abilities was she talking about earlier? I'm only human.

"Good morning Lucy. Would you like breakfast?" A woman who looked exactly like Cassandria asked. I looked at her more closely. This woman was most definitely a vampire but unlike her evil twin she had blue, intelligent eyes and spoke as if she cared. Everything else was eerily the same, down to her angelic features. I knew better than to expect anything different though. I remained silent and just stared straight at her.

"Never mind that, how silly of me, of course you must be starving. And besides I already went to the trouble of acquiring a plateful." She set down a plate of hash browns, eggs, bacon and even a glass of orange juice. "I've forgotten my manners! My name is Alara. You've already met my twin sister Cassandria, I presume." She said as she eyed my bruises and winced.

"Do you think I'm an idiot? I see you sick people decided to play up the whole good cop, bad cop thing right?" I rasped.

"Not at all Lucy. I completely understand your uneasiness towards me, but believe me when I say that I am nothing like my sister. Where she finds humans disgusting, I find them fascinating. She does not recall what it was like as a human, you see we were turned well before your time, and she has lost her humanity. Whereas I might not remember having human instinct, I do not hold myself superior to you. I am only here to satisfy my curiosity of you, Lucy." Alara said calmly, while I inhaled my food greedily.

"Why me? Why am I so damn special? What the hell have I done to deserve this?" I asked her. My circumstance made the tears fall angrily down my cheeks and I wiped at them furiously.

"I- I'm afraid I cannot say. I'm only allowed to ask you to what extent you know about yourself and your abilities." she said. As I lifted my head I saw the sympathy in her eyes and I despised it. I can't say I'm proud of what came next.

"What I know of myself?! Let me make this easier for you! I am _not_ a normal teenage girl who does normal things, like going out with normal boys, or have normal parents who love and cherish me! Instead I'm a messed up girl with anger issues, who keeps all her feelings inside so she won't be on the receiving end of that- that stupid look you're giving me! Who lives in a houseful of vampires who love and accept me regardless of all those things Iam! But you sick, warped people decided to rip away the only people I have to bring me here! I have no goddamned abilities! Trust me, if I did I'd use them to get the hell out of here." My voice got louder with every word and my mind felt as if it were bursting from all the pressure. I was sobbing by the end of my rant, my breath coming out in little, pained hiccups as my heart pounded against my ribcage.

"Lucy, you must listen to me! There is a greater force at work here, and if that force decides you are too difficult to work with, this person won't hesitate to destroy you and anyone that has ever come into contact with you, just to be sure there is no memory of Lucy Hamilton. Now, are you completely sure you have no knowledge of any strange talents you might have?" she pleaded with me.

"No! I have no idea what the hell I'm doing here. The only thing I can think of is my blood. Mateo tried taking a sip and he died seconds afterwards." I told her truthfully.

"Yes, that must be something. I'm going to need a sample of your blood, if that is alright with you?" she asked politely, but I was sure I had no choice in the matter since I was still tied to a chair. I couldn't even remember how long it had been since they took me. I tried wrapping my head around it, the fight with the Hel-Blar seemed like ages ago.

"You're going to feel small pinch, but nothing to worry about. I will test your blood and be back with the results later on, alright?" she gave me a small smile, then scurried out the door with her small legs. I closed my eyes for a few seconds, when the creak of the huge iron door forced me to open them again. I saw Alara strutting towards me. Well, that didn't take long.

"That was quick. Did you find anything strange?" I asked her. Then I looked into her eyes and they were an icy green. Not the gentle blue I was expecting.

"Hello, Lucy, did you miss my company?" Cassandria asked, she cackled and took my chin in her cold, strong hands.

"No, but I'm sure Mateo misses you, and is pining away for you in Hell." I said harshly. What can I say? This vile woman brings the worst out in me. And by the looks of it, I had struck a nerve.

"_Do not speak of Mateo, you insignificant, little wench! _I will avenge his death, by bringing you a slow, painful one." Cassandria screeched baring her fangs. I cried out as she slapped me once again. But this time she didn't stop. Cassandria undid my restraints and watched as I got up into a defensive position. "It isn't pleasant to kill a human when they are unable to beg and plead." I began to remember one of Helena's training lessons.

_"Lucy, you have to take this seriously, if you are up against a vampire by yourself then your chances of survival are minimal. I am not going to sugarcoat this, because I don't want to lie and say everything will be okay. The way of surviving a fight is never giving up. You're going to feel pain like never before but your life depends on you getting back up. Also, you have to know when you're outmatched and when it's time to surrender and run for your life."_

_ "But isn't running giving up? You just told me never to give up but run when I'm the underdog. If I'm fighting a vampire, won't I always be outmatched."_

_ Helena smiled, "The real key is being able to differentiate between the two. A vampire against a human will always believe they have already won, so they underestimate you. THAT, Lucy, is their fatal flaw. Don't let it be yours."_

The burning sensation snapped me out from the past, as Cassandria raked her claws across my face. I gasped at the stinging sensation, and looked around the room for something I could defend myself with. The chair. If I could manage to break the legs off, I could use them as stakes and end this earlier than both us anticipated. I dived towards it but Cassandria grabbed my ankle and pulled with all her strength. I twisted and kicked her knee inwards, but I wasn't fast enough to stop her from snapping my ankle, or so it felt, in half. I let out a small scream and it was followed by the Ice Queens harsh laugh as she kicked me hard enough that I flew three feet away. I dragged myself towards the chair once again ignoring my body's protests, and Cassandria's heels clicked slowly, stalking me.

"Why are you so persistent child, you must realize by now there is no happy ending for you. There is no Drake who cares enough or thinks enough of you to come risk themselves to save you. Not even your parents care enough. You have no one." she laughed once again. I finally reached the chair and used it to stand. Her words were like knives to my heart, but I tried ignore her taunting. I finally stood up keeping my hands on the chair, hoping she wouldn't notice.

"Do you realize what the most depressing thing is Lucy? I believe that you have no idea who you really are and you are going to die alone for nothing. At the very least you should thank me, really. Your death shall come from me rather than the Drakes. They'd have killed you as soon as they realized you were a stupid, useless, _human_." she spit out that last word, as if it were poisonous.

At this point I began to cry, and I slammed the chair down onto the floor with my remaining strength. Despite the adrenaline rush boosting my strength only one of the legs broke off. I backed away as Cassandria snorted and came towards me. My back hit the cold, unforgiving wall and I was clutching the stake in my hand so hard, I could feel individual splinters stabbing my hand.

"Last time I checked these are as effective on humans as they are to vampires." Cassandria snarled as she effortlessly broke off the remaining three legs. She looked at me and threw a stake so fast, all I saw was the flick of her wrist, but I felt it sink deep into the wooden wall besides my head. "Hmm, let's try again shall we?" She flicked her wrist and this time the stake ripped a piece of my worn out dress, and grazed my thigh. She was toying with me, and I had frozen. "No luck. Third time's the charm." I closed my eyes and waited for impact.

_Nicholas I'm sorry, I can't fight anymore. I'm not strong enough and they keep hurting me. Tell your family and Sol I love them. I love you, Nicholas. I wish I would've told you earlier. Goodbye._ I prayed he could hear me like the last time.

I waited a few more seconds and then I heard Cassandria's startled, child-like gasp. I opened my eyes but there was a person's back blocking me defensively, with what I think was Cassandria's stake.

"What is the meaning of this Cassandria?" the figure said calmly. His voice was smooth and full of authority.

"I- The girl, she killed Mateo, my liege!" her voice changed from cynical to distressed, and it shook under the figures glare. I tried to peek around him, but I didn't want to avert his attention to me.

"Mateo was an idiot who couldn't follow orders and got what he deserved. I told both of you I wanted the girl unharmed." His voice cracked out like a whip.

"But…my liege. _She killed my Mateo!_" She yelled at him.

"Yes, I heard you the first time, and I will give you the same answer. I said to leave the girl _unharmed_, and both of you _disobeyed_. Do you know what that means Cassandria? If you miss him so dearly you can join him."

_"You bastard!"_ Cassandria's voice shrilled and she rushed forward to attack. I slid to the floor and covered my eyes after she stopped midway, and screamed bloody-murder. He hadn't even touched her but she was screaming in pain. As soon as it came, she fell to the ground and sobbed in the fetal position. Finally, the man faced me and I was surprised by his appearance and the gentleness he used as he put one arm behind my head and the other under my knees to carry me out of the room. My heart pounded so loudly I felt it vibrate deep into my bones.

_"Calm down, Lucy, deep breaths. Inhale. Exhale. Maybe Mystery Man won't leave you writhing in pain on the floor."_ I thought to myself. And then my world shattered when I heard a voice, not my own, answer in my head.

_"It'll be okay Lucy. I won't harm you. Oh and Mystery Man has a name."_

Holy. Shit.

**Author: Hello! Thanks for those who have read this far, and a huge thanks to those who review! I seriously jump for joy and have a big cheesy smile on my face when I read them over and over again. Anyway, down to business I write really long chapters accidently cause I write and write until I realize holy crap this is long. So…yeah. Am I doing a good job capturing Lucy's personality? What do I write in these things? Idk I'm weird. BTW the summary isn't really accurate because I'm just figuring this out as I go but it will be along those lines with more of a…twist on Lucy. Leave a review if you think where I'm going with this is good or not. I don't own any of the Drake Chronicles everything belongs to Alyxandria Harvey (I should have added this earlier).**


End file.
